DOA: The Amazing Race
by Hei23
Summary: 22 of your favorite DOA Characters put into teams of 2, watch as they compete in a race around the world for a chance to win 5 million dollars. Based off The Amazing Race Television series.
1. Chapter 1: Ready Set Wait

**A/N: **Sup everybody, thought I'd do a fic of a pretty well known game show series, I know most my fics are oriented on Ryu Hayabusa, so I'd thought it would be good to add some diversity. Of course as the title says, gonna be a DOA spin-off of the Amazing Race, it will have the same rules as the up to date American version, with all the rules and regulations. Of course sadly though there can only be 11 teams so there won't be some characters, and the characters that will be paired up of course will have some kind of relationship. Also, the only difference is I'm not going to be writing it in past tense so the fic will not have the flashback interviews during the race and only this chapter. Please tell me what you think and hope you enjoy. :)

_Disclaimer: All characters are property of their respective owners. I am writing this for the sake of writing and not getting paid please don't sue me._

**Dead or Alive: The Amazing Race**

Chapter 1: Ready, Set, Wait...

Announcer: 22 contestants paired up in teams of two, consisting of previous and former fighters of the Dead or Alive Tournement, will compete here in the sunshine state of California journeying in a race around the world for a prize of 5 million dollars.

I'm your host Hei23 follow me as we watch these eleven teams compete for 5 million dollars, many of the teams will eliminated on the journey, but, the team to cross the finish line first will win the Amazing race.

The eleven teams are...

Hitomi and Lei Fang, best friends and training partners.

" I'm really happy to be traveling with Hitomi, we've been to so many cool places before, hopefully we can prove that our girl power is not to be underestimated." Lei Fang said as the two giggled.

" Watch, cause we are gonna win the 5 million." Hitomi said determined.

" Hitomi and Lei Fang power up!" The duo said in unison.

Eliot and Gen Fu, Martial Arts master and student.

" I just hope these old bones can keep up with all these young bloods." Gen Fu said laughing.

" The relationship that my master and I share will carry us to the finish line." Eliot said tightening his gloves.

Tina Armstrong and Mila, former professional wrestler and MMA Fighter.

" I've always wanted to travel the world, hopefully I can show some of my moves to the other competitors." Mila said clenching her fist.

" I just want the 5 million so I can go on a huge shopping spree!"

Jacky and Sarah Bryant, brother and sister.

" Pssh, amazing race, I've been in the Indy 500, I'm gonna run circles around these chumps." Jacky said as his nostrils flared.

" My relationship with my older brother is very strong we've both been through a lot so, I don't think that this race will be difficult at all."

Helena and Kokoro, half-sisters and good friends.

" I only figured out Helena was my older sister after the 5th Dead or Alive tournament, I know for sure the race will help us come closer together."

" Of course it will, and along the way we're gonna win the 5 million." Helena said comforting Kokoro.

Ayane and Momiji, ninja allies and best friends.

" It's kinda funny how we met, my sensei Ryu is best friends with Ayane's half-brother Hayate, I guess it was just meant to be." Momiji said smiling.

" As much as I love my older brother Hayate and Ryu, you both are going down, we're gonna win and prove that we're the best."

Leon and Bayman, ex-mercenaries.

" Looking at the competition it's not going to be much of a race, Leon and I hustle and get down and dirty a lot in our line of work, I doubt the other contestants can do what we do." Bayman said scoffing after.

" Being a former mercenary, the job let's you travel around the world, so wherever we go I'll be ready. Plus I'm the strongest man on earth, I have nothing to worry about." Leon remarked confidently.

Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate, ninjas and childhood friends.

" We actually thought of a name to distinguish us from our female ninja counterparts, we're not only ninjas, but we're also beasts, thus, we're the ninja-animals, the ninjanimals." Hayate said with no regret.

" Please don't ever say that again." Ryu said palming his hand to his face while shaking his head.

Bass and Rig, former oil platform workers and good friends.

" Eh, traveling around the world is cool and all, but, the things I could do with that 5 mil." Rig said unenthusiastic.

" I want to win but I have to protect my TINAAAAAA!" Bass shouted like the concerned parent he is.

Lisa and Christie, co-workers from DOATEC.

" As long as she doesn't slow me down, we can outrun all these idiots." Christie said in a very pessimistic matter.

" Here we go again, at least we get to travel and see the world." Lisa said optimistically.

and Finally, Jann Lee and Zack, former rivals and competitors of previous Dead or Alive Tournaments.

" Yeahhhh, going around the world, I wonder if my Helena sweetheart is on this race too. Ahh..." Zack said in a charismatic matter.

" Why must he be my partner, my god, anybody else, please, I'll take anyone." Jann Lee said palming his hand in his face in desperation.

Ten of the eleven teams arrived ready to only for the announcer and host Hei23 to show up.

Welcome contestants to The Start of The Amazing race, unfortunately one member from one of our teams is not here...

To Be Continued

**E/N: **Tell me what you think of the teams, I really want feedback on this before I continue, it is a huge work in progress, and I think reviews are crucial in order for me to continue. Also, a shout-out to who can ever figure out what Team Ryu and Hayate are based off from this current season of the Amazing Race. :)


	2. Chapter 2:Now we can begin the race

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews so far, I appreciate how you guys enjoy how I convey the characters from DOA, I play the game a lot with my friends, and try to research the best I can before I start writing something I'm not sure of. I decided to do another kind of intro chapter and explain more of how the race works, so enjoy the quick update, although it will probably take about a week or two to upload future chapters. Make sure to leave reviews for every chapter not only for me, but, for your favorite racers, your reviews will also influence if I write about them more or not. Just Fyi :).

_Disclaimer: All characters, locations, and items are property of their respective owners. I am writing this for the sake of writing and not getting paid please don't sue me._

**DOA: The Amazing Race**

Chapter 2: Now we can begin the race

As the ten teams conversed confused and trying to find out the missing team, a man wearing a black long-sleeve buttoned up shirt and dark jeans approached them with some news.

" Welcome racers, I'm your host Hei23 and This is The Amazing Race, I have some good news and bad news for all of you racers." Hei said as one of the members of the last team appeared before the other 10 teams.

The ten teams were in shock as the last person to arrive was Ryu Hayabusa, and he did not look to happy, by the look and expression on his face he was very angry and frustrated.

" I have some bad news and some good news, the bad news is that Ryu's partner Hayate, will not be able to compete in The Amazing Race." Hei23 said as the teams were shocked by the awful news.

Hayate and Ryu sat down as a doctor was finished monitoring their vitals and any possible health conditions. The two best friends sat down waiting nervously for the new only for Hei23 and a doctor show up.

" Ryu and Hayate, I'm sorry to say that Hayate will not be able to compete in the race, he has a torn meniscus in his left knee, and the doctor can not clear him for the amazing race." Hei23 said as apologetically as possible.

Ryu quickly stood up, showing no emotion as he punched a huge whole in the wall as Hayate sat their speechless.

" RYU!? It's gonna be okay man, we've been through worse, I'm really sorry, but it's out of our control." Hayate said as he was startled by his friend's reaction.

" This is just awful, I wanted to travel the world with my best friend, he and I are always so busy, this was going to be one of the best times of our lives." Ryu said as Hayate comforteda trying to keep him calm.

" I truly am sorry, and it's alright, if somebody told me that I couldn't travel around the world with my best friend I'd be pissed too." Hei23 said trying to sympathize with the 2 very unfortunate contestants.

" Is there any way my friend can still race? I would be devastated if I kept him down, someone anyone, please Hei, find somebody for my best friend to race with." Hayate said pleading to Hei23.

" I think we might have somebody in mind provided your partner Ryu is okay with it." Hei23 said optimistically.

" The good news is, Ryu will not be out of the race." Hei said as a woman in a black shinobi attire approached.

" Kasumi, Hayate's younger sister will be taking his place and be Ryu's partner for the race." Hei said as Kasumi approached Ryu and hugged him.

Some of the teams cheered, particularly Hitomi who clapped after she wiped her tears away, and Momiiji who was happy her sensei was able to still compete in the race. Ayane rolled her eyes in disgust while Zack provocatively whistled as Kasumi held onto Ryu. Kasumi quickly got off Ryu upon hearing Zack whistle as her cheeks blushed a slight pink, Ryu didn't care as he put his arm over her shoulder.

" Ryu, you look a lot better, glad to see you are feeling better too." Hei23 said as he smiled.

" I might not be racing around the world with my best friend, but, I really owe you and Kasumi, I know Hayate would want me to continue racing, for him." Ryu responded to Hei23 as they prepared for the race.

" All right now that we have all our teams here, and our newly formed team, let me explain some of the rules, many of you, will be eliminated on this race. Although, if you managed to make it to the final leg and finish first, you will win a prize of 5 million dollars." Hei said as the teams got excited and cheered.

" But, we're just getting started, we are a long ways away from the finish-line, let me tell you what you will win on this leg. Winners the first leg of the race will win an express pass, and a second express pass they must give to a team before the end of the fifth leg. An express pass can be used to skip an obstacle throughout the race to continue to the next checkpoint." Hei said as he flashed 2 holographic passes that said the word ' Express Pass' on them as he finished exclaiming the usage of the reward.

" Your race begins here, at the TCL Chinese Theatre, The theatre for the wealthy elite and stars, of Hollywood California, your race begins here." Hei said as the teams began to get antsy and impatient.

" Enough of me running my big mouth, to find your first clue you must navigate with your teammate through this legendary theatre and find a room with you and your partner's face on it, where you will find your bags and a employee that will give you keys to your very own Ford Fusion that will lead you to your next clue." Hei explained to the teams as they listened carefully.

" On your marks, get set, Race!" Hei exclaimed as the teams rushed off.

**E/N: **Tell me what you guys think, this was kind of the 2nd introduction chapter that kinda explains how the Amazing Race works and what not, the next chapter will be the start of the race, I just need some more time to research locations so that I'm not inaccurate in any way shape or form. Also for all of you doubting Kasumi's exclusion, why would I forget one of the biggest characters in the DOA Franchise ;p. Also tell me your thoughts on having me as the host I guess lol. Thank you and make sure to review and tell me who some of your favorite teams are.


	3. Chapter 3: Leg 1- The Speak Portuguese?

**A/N: **Sorry for being a little tardy, I was with family most of the Easter weekend so I was unable to update, although after a few days research and planning, happy to bring you the first leg of DOA The Amazing Race, sorry if the last chapter centered aroudn Ryu a lot, but, just like the current season airing, I planned on making Hayate unable to compete, sorry to all of the Hayate Fans. So I am happy to bring you this first leg and remember please tell me who your favorite teams are, it will help me decide which teams to keep with your feedback.

___Disclaimer: All characters, locations, and items are property of their respective owners. I am writing this for the sake of writing and not getting paid please don't sue me._

DOA: The Amazing Race

Chapter 3 Leg 1- They Speak Portuguese

Upon hearing Hei23, all 11 teams dashed furiously into the Chinese Theater, making their way into the lobby searching for where the theaters may be.

" Master over here." Eliot suggested to Gen Fu as the two rushed into one of the empty theaters.

" Hey over their, Let's push it." Leon said as he and Bayman sprinted towards the left side of the theater looking for their faces on the Silver Screen.

" Let's hurry it up since, if we get those keys, I can drive us past all these clowns." Jacky said to Sarah as the two went into an empty theater.

" Hey Mila look, I'm a movie star, our faces are on this screen, let's get our bags and get outta here, but first take a moment to celebrate since we're gonna win this race." Tina said as Mila got a yellow ticket with keys to their Ford Fusion.

" Down here Ayane, I think this is where our bags are." Momiji said as Ayane rushed down to the end of the left side of the theater.

" Damn, it's not the right one, Master Ryu and her." Ayane said in a ferocious tone looking at the movie screen.

" Helena-sama over here, I found it, wow, the camera really does add ten pounds my face looks so chubby." Kokoro said with a slight blush.

" Don't worry, let's just get our bags, you look perfectly fine." Helena said comforting Kokoro as she grabbed the bags while Helena grabbed the clue and keys.

" Momiji, your bags are in here!" Ryu shouted to Momiji helping her out."

" Master Ryu, your bags are on the other side, go to the very end and you will find a picture of you and Kasumi." Momiji said as she and Ayane passed Ryu and Kasumi.

As many of the teams scrambled looking for their pictures on the giant projectors within the theater, Mila and Tina, Kokoro and Helena, Ayane and Momiji, and Kasumi and Ryu had made their way out towards the Ford Fusion's parked outside.

Tina and Mila- Currently in 1st place

" Make your way to Rio De Janeiro Brazil!" Tina said shouting.

Teams must now make their ways over 6000 miles to Rio De Janeiro Brasil, but, what they don't know is their are 3 flights leaving about an hour apart, with limited availability for the 1st and 2nd Flights.

" Wow, hopefully I can get a wax while we're in Brazil, I want my skin all silky smooth." Tina said giggling as Mila drove shaking her head.

Kokoro and Helena- Currently in 2nd place

" Make your way to Rio De Janeiro, you have 450 dollars for this leg of the race." Kokoro said as she sat in the back moving her and Helena's bags in the car as Helena began to drive off.

Kasumi and Ryu- Currently in 4th Place

" Make your way to Rio De Janeiro." Kasumi said as she quickly tore off the seal holding the clue.

" Do you want me to drive Kasumi?" Ryu asked Kasumi as he packed the bags in the trunk.

" Please Hayabusa-san, I have no idea how to drive, but, I'll help guide to the airport." Kasumi said with an innocent smile as she and Ryu blasted off the car, Ryu forcefully reversed causing the tires to slightly burn and skid the road.

The other Seven teams we're still in the TCL Chinese theater, looking for the theater's that had their faces projected containing their bags, keys to their Ford Fusion as well as their next clue.

" Christie over here!" Lisa exclaimed.

" Ugh finally, let's get the hell out of here." Christie said as she grabbed the keys to their car forcefully from the employee.

" Yo Bass, I think I found our stuff, Bass? Bass!?" Rig screamed as he went back and saw Bass enter another movie room.

" Bass what are you doing man!?" Oh God!?" Rick said as he palmed his face and shoot his head kneeling down.

" Tinaaaaa!" Bass screamed furiously.

Ayane and Momiji-Currently in 3rd place

" Momiji I see another team." Ayane said as she put her face to the window trying to examine the car.

" It's Helena and Kokoro! Let's go, pass them!" Ayane said flailing her arms convincing Momiji to speed up.

" You got it, good thing Master Ryu taught me how to drive." Momiji said as she slammed her right foot on the accelerator.

Kokoro and Helena- Currently now in 3rd place

" Helena, the female ninja's just passed us, should we try to catch them or just follow behind." Kokoro asked curiously

" It's alright Kokoro, I know Los Angeles very well, I've been to L.A.X many times, no need to worry." Helena said content with their current placing.

As Christie and Lisa left quickly behind Bass and Rig, quickly behind Eliot and Gen Fu followed by Leon and Bayman. Three teams were still in the TCL Chinese theater looking for their next clue.

" Don't worry Lei Fang, I know we can catch up, only 2 rooms we haven't checked." Hitomi said comforting her stressed out her friend.

" It's over here come on let's book it, two people are still looking for their clue, we don't have to finish first, just gotta beat one team." Hitomi said encouraging Lei Fang as she picked up her feet.

As Lei Fang and Hitomi began to exit, Lei Fang noticed Jann Lee and Zack in the center.

" Hitomi would it be okay to help them? I saw their picture in one of the rooms." Lei Fang asked as Hitomi smiled.

" Sure, plus a favor like this can do a long way."

" Jann Lee! Zack! Your picture is in the 3rd room on the right!" Lei Fang exclaimed catching the attention of Jann Lee and Zack as well as brother and sister team Jacky and Sarah Bryant.

" Thanks, we owe you one!" Jann Lee said clasping his hands with a formal bow.

" Thanks ladies good luck!" Zack exclaimed the the departing friends.

" WOW! JUST WOW! THESE IDIOTS HELPING EACH OTHER! THIS IS SUCH BULL!" Jacky said as he punched a indentation into the wall.

" Jacky! You have to calm down, getting frustrated will not help us!" Sarah exclaimed as she try to cool down her older brother.

Tina and Mila- Currently in 1st place

" Their we go, let's get the earliest flight, I think we're the first one here Tina." Mila said as they exited their car and got their bags.

The two friends made it to the center of L.A.X. reaching a promising check in counter.

" Tina I know you like to talk, but, let me do the talking, I bet we can get the best flight if I speak spanish." Mila suggested to Tina.

" Alright girl do your thing, we're the first team so we got some time." Tina said giving Mila a hug before Mila approached the desk.

" Hola, I'm looking to get to Rio De Janeiro, Brasil as fast as possible, and if we can, I'd like a direct flight." Mila said with a warm grin on her face.

" Okay ma'am direct flight from L.A.X. to Rio will depart at 6:30 p.m. and reach Rio De Janeiro at 7:00 A.M." The lady at the desk described to Tina and Mila.

" Is this the earliest flight?" Mila asked curiously.

" Yes this is the earliest flight."

As Tina and Mila finished purchasing their tickets. Kokoro and Helena were behind them asking for the same flight.

" Wow so we're the first two teams on the first flight, happy that the flights are free, I mean 450 dollars would not cover a plan ticket to Rio." Mila said as the two teams conversed.

" Who else left first?" Tina asked Helena and Kokoro.

" We saw the ninja girls pass us, I don't know where they are now, they could have gotten lost." Kokoro said confused.

" Oh no never mind they are right there." Mila said as Ayane and Momiji approached.

" Hey guys!" We're the first three here, get your tickets fast cause seats are running short." Tina said bubbly as Momiji smiled and stood in line as Ayane rolled her eyes.

Kasumi and Ryu- Currently in 4th place

" Alright here it is, but, Kasumi before we buy our tickets..."

" Yeah?" Kasumi asked curiously.

" I think you and I should change into more formal or appropriate clothing, don't want people freaking out on us, doubt they would let us buy tickets if I was wearing a mask like this, they might think I'm a terrorist." Ryu said as he removed his shinobi mask and began scratching the back of his head.

" Alright Hayabusa." Kasumi said giggling.

" Oh and another thing, call me Ryu, Hayabusa is way to formal, we're racing partners, treat me like I would treat Hayate, minus his lame jokes."

" Okay..Ryu." Kasumi said as her cheeks turned a slight pink.

As Kasumi and Ryu exited the bathrooms after changing, Ryu was wearing a black tank top and some khaki shorts while Kasumi changed into a dark blue tank top while wearing a white undershirt while wearing dark sports pants that fit to form her legs and lower body.

" All right, that's better, now let's find a ticket counter." Ryu said as she and Kasumi began to survey the airport. After a few minutes of searching, Ryu saw the three teams of Tina and Mila, Kokoro and Helena, and Momiji and Ayane sitting down relaxing.

" Hey, it's the ninja couple!" Tina exclaimed as she waved.

" Hey girls, are you all on the same flight?" Ryu asked curiously as him and Kasumi grouped up with the other teams.

" Yeah, I think their is only 1 more spot for 1 more team Ryu-sama, better get that ticket fast." Ayane suggested to him.

" All right, Kasumi let's go, let's make sure we stay with the front of the pack."

" Coming."

The first four teams reaching Rio De Janeiro at 7:00 A.M. are Tina and Mila, Kokoro and Helena, Ayane and Momiji, and finally Kasumi and Ryu.

" Man I'm the only guy on this flight, I bet some of the other teams might get jealous." Ryu said looking away with a playful grin on his face.

Tina smiled flaunting her hair while Mila socked Ryu on the arm, Helana crossed her arms looking away before inspecting Ryu giving a slight blush, Ayane shook her head while Kasumi twiddled with her hands blushing.

" Master hurry, we missed the first flight." Eliot exclaimed as Gen Fu moved and they purchased tickets.

" We're the first one the second flight which is set to arrive an hour after the first flight, we've just gotta make up the time, but I'm pretty sure we can do it master." Eliot said clenching his fist in determination.

" Eliot if it's okay may I use some of the money this race to buy little Mei Lin a souvenir?" Gen Fu asked his apprentice.

" Of course master, I think every new place we visit it would be nice to get Mei Lin something." Eliot suggested to his master.

" Oh she would love that, thank you Eliot, I truly have trained you well." Gen Fu said chuckling.

As a few minutes passed, Christie and Lisa made their way into the L.A.X. airport followed by Bass and Rig who were on their tail.

" S*%t! The old fart and little boy got here before us, hopefully we still have a good flight Lisa." Christie said as they beat Bass and Rig to the ticket counter.

" What can you do Christie? I mean traffic in L.A. what else is new."

" Hey can you two hurry up!" Rig exclaimed impatiently.

" Well, if you would shut up, maybe this would get done faster." Christie said biting back as she glared at Rig.

As Rig and Bass as well as Lisa and Christie finished purchasing their tickets, Bass saw his daughter Tina and approached her.

" Hey papa." Tina said smiling.

" Tina make sure to wait for Daddy's flight to reach Brazil so I can help you honey." Bass said as he put his arms on his daughter's shoulders.

" No way Daddy, I'm getting the express pass. You just gotta catch up, and maybe I might give you it." Tina said crossing her arms.

" Ahh!" Bass screamed while his body became frozen.

" Come on Bass Let's go." Rig said as he pushed the frozen Bass away from his daughter.

Bayman and Leon was the next team to arrive, becoming the last team on the second flight.

" At least we got on the second flight." Leon said as he fist bumped Bayman.

The last three teams then finally arrived, a more relaxed Hitomi and Lei Fang, a thankful Zack and Jann Lee, and a furious Jacky Bryant and concerned Sarah Bryant.

" Even if we're on the last flight, at least Brazillians speak Spanish, I've been practicing with some fine mamacitas." Zack said dancing.

" You are truly an Idiot Zack, the speak Portuguese." Jann Lee said sighing.

" WHAT!? The Speak Portuguese?" Zack said stunned.

" Don't worry Lei Fang we're still in the race, it's not like it's over, we just have to hope for the best." Hitomi said comforting Lei Fang as she smiled.

" Sarah, when we land in Rio, we have to blitz, push and shove everyone out of the way, no way I'm coming in last on this first leg." Jacky said tense as Sarah massaged his shoulders in an attempt to relax him.

As the hours passed, the flights began departing every hour, although, one flight began to have techincal difficulties.

" Attention all passengers, we will have to make an emergency landing, the captain as well as the rest of the staff will like to apologize for this dis-convenience.

To Be Continued

**E/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this first racing chapter, I tried my best to include everyone as much as possible, of course this will ironically become easier as the race progresses of course as their will be less and less teams. Take some time to leave a review and feedback, and tell me which team's you've enjoyed seeing compete so far.


End file.
